Car crashes and happy endings
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark and Jack head back home after a week of filming with Team Edge and get caught in some very bad weather that ends up badly for them.


Mark and Jack were visiting Matthias and the Team Edge boys for a week of filming with different challenges and skits. The week was over though and Mark and Jack were heading back home the guys were finishing up at the Team Edge Office and outside a loud thunderclap shook the building.

Matt looked out the window and saw the grey clouds coming "yikes guys we should all head home soon looks like a nasty storm is brewing up. Joey and Bryan looked out the window with them. "Yeah, I'll head home to the kids and all they don't like storms." Bryan grabbed his bag and umbrella and ran out the door getting to his car before the storm got worse and headed home.

Joey did the same along with Matt they said their farewells to Mark and Jack and Mark said he would lock up the office for them and all. "Thanks, Mark be safe out there you two, get home safe ok?" Mark nodded and they gave hugs to each other and Joey and Matt headed out.

Mark locked up the office and him and Jack got into Mark's car and made their way home. The storm was getting worse and the road was getting a little hard to see because of the rain, Mark was struggling to keep focus they were taking the back roads home as the highway would be busy around this time on a Saturday night.

A few more hours down the road Mark was talking to Jack about the stuff they were doing today and the storm had let up a little bit but it was still a little hard to see because it got foggy. So Mark had to put his floodlights on for the car. The last thing Mark saw before it happen was something-large dart out in front of them. Then there was black.

Mark heard his own heartbeat pounding in his head and he opened his eyes and slowly looked around they were rolled down a hill almost inches from a tree the last thing Mark heard was tires screeching and the sound of crunching metal and glass breaking. Once Mark got his vision back and looked around the car, Jack was no where in site, he saw a big hole in the windshield and though the fog Mark saw a figure lying face down on the ground not moving.

"Oh my god, Sean!" Mark with little strength he had he climbed out of the wreaked car and made his way to Sean, "Sean, Jack!" Mark got to Jack's broken body and kneeled down by him. "Oh my god, Sean, please no.." Mark thought for the worse and saw how bruised and broken Jack was, he had a broken leg, arm and a nasty gash on his head. Mark feared the worse and thought Jack was dead, there was no way any human could survive this but with Mark's judgment he reached over to Jack's neck and felt for a pulse.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a very weak pulse under his fingertips "hang in their love, I will get us out of this mess, just please hang on!" Mark grabbed his cell phone, thanking the heavens it was not broken and he had service he dialed 911 and told them where they was and prayed that Jack would be ok.

Mark kept his fingers on Jack's neck still feeling the faint heartbeat under his fingers and he combed the glass and stuff out of Jack's hair which was once bright green but now bloody and red just like his from the terrible head wound. Mark ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Jack's head, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. Mark feared Jack had bleeding in his brain and at any moment Jack would die from that injury.

Then Mark heard it sirens coming down the road, the fog had lifted and Mark had to leave Jack for a few minutes to flag down the medics from atop the hill. The medics saw Mark and they stopped and got the back doors open and brought out the stretcher "ok where is the victim we heard on the phone that one of you were seriously injured.

"That's my boyfriend, Sean he's down there, he has a broken arm, leg and server head wound, I checked his vitals and his pulse is very weak I don't know how much time he has left please save him" Mark had tears streaming down his face.

A lady medic put her hand on Mark's shoulder, we will help him son don't worry I assume you are riding with us we will get your boyfriend loaded up and off to the hospital ASAP!"

"Thank you" Mark got into the medvan and they loaded up Jack into the back the driver got in the front and the lady medic was in the back checking on Jack, they cut open his shirt and she hooked him up to a EKG and breathing mask and had to put his neck in a neck collar. Jack was still out cold but he was alive. Mark took Jack's hand and it was lukewarm to the touch.

Mark just watched as the lady medic known as Amy worked on his boyfriend and best friend in the world. They were on their way to the hospital, once there they rushed Jack in yelling out "27 year old male, leg and arm broken and server head wound and vitals are weak, surgery stat!"

Mark was forced to stay in the waiting room they stopped him when they rushed Jack though the OR doors. Mark slumped against the wall and sunk to the floor with his hands over his eyes, he took off his glasses, which were broken and he just threw them in the trash.

A doctor made him get up and move to the waiting room where the next hours were going as slow as a snail to Mark. Mark slumped in a chair and dreaded the phone calls he had to make. First he called Matt and told him the news, Matt was shocked and said he would be there with Joey and Bryan, Amanda also told him to hold on and she would pray for Jack.

Mark didn't want to make the last phone call which was Jack's mother. Jack's mother was crying on the phone but Mark told her he would keep her posted of Jack's connection. Jack's mother sighed over the phone and told Mark thank you and she let him go.

A few more hours went by and Mark was slowly falling asleep in his chair until he heard his name being called "is there a Mr. Fischbach here?" Mark looked up at the doctor in the room calling his name. "That's me sir." "Could you come with me please?" Mark nodded and slowly got up from his chair and followed the doctor to a more quiet room of the hospital.

They sat down and the doctor gave Mark a cup of coffee. "Thank you, so how is my boyfriend?" "Well he was in surgery for a good few hours, we almost lost him twice on the table but he is a fighter and we got him back your boyfriend don't give up. "Jack's a fighter." "That he is Mr. Fischbach." "Please, call me Mark." "Ok, Mark well we got Sean's leg and arm back in place he will just be in a cast for both and the wound on his head was very server and for now he is in a coma to let his head heal.

He should wake up in the next few days, for now he's in ICU." "May I see him?" "Yes, I will take you now, if you follow me please." Mark nodded and tossed the empty coffee cup in the trash and followed the doctor to the ICU ward and they walked into a room and Mark was taken back at Jack's frail form. Jack was lying in the hospital bed with wires hooked to him, Mark knew what all they were as to being in the hospital plenty of times.

Jack was hooked up to heart monitor, and other machines with just a lot of wires he was also in a leg cast and arm cast and his head was wrapped up in bandages covering all of his beautiful green hair. Jack's eyes were closed but Mark was glad to see Jack's chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Mark heard the heart monitor showing that Jack's heart was beating and it was no longer weak, it was a strong heart rate at 60 BPM.

The doctor left Mark alone with Jack, I'll be back in a few hours to check his vitals if anything goes wrong or you need something just press the button above Sean's bed ok?" "Ok, thanks doc." Mark pulled up a chair and sat next to Jack's bed and took his hand. "Jack, I know you can hear me, I was so scared I thought I loss you, seeing your broken and frail body laying there in the cold, wet grass.

"I'm glad you will pull though but please wake up soon, I want to see your beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, I also have a gift for you when you wake up. I was going to wait a few more months when we went to Pax East again but it just cant wait after what happened tonight.

Mark reached up and kissed Jack's lips and sat back down holding his hand and laid his head by Jack's chest. Mark slowly fell asleep until his phone woke him up with a text message from Matt. "We are at the hospital can we see Jack or are they not allowing visitors?" Mark wrote back "Idk, you will have to ask the nurse if so Jack and me are in room 412."

Matt texted back "ok, I'll get back to you in a little bit." Matt went up to the front desk "hello there, may I help you sir?" "Yes, my friends Mark Fischbach and Sean McLaughlin came here a few hours back from a serious car crash, Sean was in surgery and Mark was ok, I heard Mr. McLaughlin is in ICU is visiting time still open?"

"Yes, but only for a hour then its dinner time and all." "That's ok I wont be long." "Ok, you know the room number for Mr. McLaughlin?" "Yes I do." "Ok here is your visitor pass." "Ok, thank you." Joey and Bryan waited in the waiting room and Matt said he would update them of Jack's connection.

Matt got on the lift and made his way to the ICU ward and made his way to Jack's room, Matt knocked on the door and Mark opened the door, the first thing Matt did was pull Mark into a hug. "Oh god, Mark I'm so sorry we should of just waited out the storm at the officer instead of going all home me and Joey almost didn't make it home because of the storm. Bryan almost crashed also."

"Yikes, well I'm glad you are all ok, Jack and I are but Jack got it rough, come on I'll let you see him." Matt nodded and he walked into the room and frowned at Jack's state he was in he just put his hand on his heart and silently cried. "Oh god Jack looks messed up badly." Mark sighed "yeah, the doctor told me they almost lost him twice on the table. "Oh my god, really that is scary."

"I know, he wont wake up for another few days so I'm staying here and only going home to shower and change the nurse let me stay here, could you keep an eye on Chicka please." "Sure, Mark you know I will do that." "Ok, thank you."

A knock was sounded at the door "come in." the nurse stepped in "oh, I didn't know Mr. McLaughlin had visitors?" "Oh, yeah hi I'm Mark I'm Sean's boyfriend and this is our friend Matt." "Hello, yeah I'm here just to check Sean's vitals and all." "Ok, we will get out of your way is there a café on this floor." "Yes, if you go down a few hallways you will end up to the food wing."

"Ok, thank you." "You're welcome." Matt and Mark let the nurse do her work and they went down to the café. When they came back Jack was still asleep but he was cleaned up and put in a fresh gown and new bandages and all also a cot was set up for Mark as the staff knew Mark was staying.

Visiting hours were over so Mark gave a hug to Matt and he told Matt he would keep him updated of Jack's condition." Matt nodded and he gently put his hand on Jack's shoulder and told him to get better and wake up soon."

Mark set the cot up next to Jack's bed and held his hand all night hoping Jack would wake up soon and squeeze his hand. The next day Jack still didn't wake up, Mark went home to change and shower and he came back and stayed by Jack's side. Talking to him and telling him the fans were praying and telling him all the stories they were tweeting and showing all the art and love and support for Jack.

Mark also had to tell his fans also there wouldn't be any videos until Jack was better and all. Matt had come to visit again and get updates from Mark and all a few more days later its been almost a week now since Jack had been in his coma.

Mark was lying next to Jack his head on Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat and Mark was slowly falling asleep, he felt someone running their fingers though his hair. Mark thought he was dreaming but he woke up and saw Jack staring back at him and playing with his hair.

"Sean! Your awake." Jack smiled "hi Markimoo." Mark started crying "oh god Jack, I thought you would never wake up." Mark got up and kissed him and reached up and hit the panic button next to Jack's bed. A doctor and nurse came rushing into the room "he's awake!"

The doctor smile and the nurse walked over to Jack checking his machines and vitals and all. "Ah, welcome back to the living Mr. McLaughlin." Jack smiled "Thanks, I was having the craziest dream that I just couldn't wake up and get out of it." Mark was confused "what dream was that hon?" "I dreamed that we got hurt really bad and you were there but I don't remember anything.

Then all I remember is just walking around in a forest trying to find my way back to you I saw a white light twice and I heard a voice to go near it, but I heard your voice and I followed your voice instead. Mark was crying buckets by now hearing this story, Jack was having death dreams where his body was trying to shut down but his mind made up choices and stayed.

"Jack, that wasn't a dream it was all real we got into a terrible car crash and you were hurt really bad and had to go into surgery and the doctor's almost lost you twice." Jack was taken a back "well, fuck that's crazy, I'm glad I followed your voice instead or I would have been a goner." Mark nodded and just gently hugged him "I'm glad you followed my voice also Jack."

The nurse was done checking Jack's vitals and cleaning up his wounds and all the doctor explained to Jack what happen and all and how many days or months until his leg and arm will be healed. Jack was a little sad as it would be hard to do videos with a broken arm but Mark would help him as much as he could."

A few more hours went by and Jack was allowed to leave the hospital the first person that Jack called was his mother telling her he was ok and all and just got a little banged up but he was fine and Mark was taking care of him. Jack's mom thanked Mark and glad that her son was alive and well.

A few months down the line

Mark wanted to purpose the night at the hospital but he did end up waiting until Pax East. Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade all had their Markiplier and Friends panel and Mark was backstage heart pounding and palms sweaty. Jack looked at him "Mark, what's wrong with you, you look like you seen a ghost or something or like Foxy is about to jump scare you?"

Mark laughed "oh, no I'm fine just hyped up, you know before panels." Jack laughed and hugged him "yes, that I do, now come on let's go the fans await!" Mark nodded and slowly followed Jack out, little did Jack know Mark was doing what he has been waiting to do for years now, he was going to purpose to Jack.

Mark and the guys all walked onto the stage and the crowed erupted with claps and screams and shouts of their names and everything. Mark waved to everybody and smiled and Jack followed suit and Bob and Wade.

After a few games and silly story telling and Jack told everybody the story of what happen the night of the crash, there wasn't a dry eye in the theater but those eyes would get even wetter after they saw what Mark did. "Well, we are almost out of time and I saved the best thing for last guys." Mark got up and told Jack to stand up.

Jack looked at Mark and got up and smiled at Mark as they stood chest to chest, Mark nodded and pulled Jack into a huge hug "Tell me, Jack what do you hear?" Jack smiled "I hear your heartbeat Markimoo, and boy it sure is beating fucking fast." The crowed laughed a little at Jack's outburst.

Mark laughed "why is it so fast Markimoo?" "Jack, let me just say something "I love you with all my heart and its beating fast because I'm nervous as hell but excited to ask you something I have wanted to ask you for a very long time." Mark pulled Jack away from his chest and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Gasps and some screams where heard in the crowed.

Jack's eyes went wide and he smiled so big, he saw Mark get down on one knee "Sean McLaughlin, will you make me a very happy man and marry me?" Mark opened the box to reveal a red ruby demon ring with the letters J and M on the ring.

Jack had tears in his eyes "y, yes of course I will marry you Markimoo!" Mark got up and pulled Jack into a hug and kissed him "the crowed cheered so loud everybody in pax could hear them. Mark smiled and put the ring on Jack's finger and hugged him once again.

A few months later Mark and Jack had the wedding of the year in Mark's backyard with all their family and friends from YouTube and everything.

The end.


End file.
